


Angry Pancakes (its a college mood)

by jellyfishbait



Series: To Pluto, With Spite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pancakes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishbait/pseuds/jellyfishbait
Summary: Its not weird that Pidge is consuming a pancake with fury in her eyes, what weird is that she isn't stabbing at her laptop while she is eating.in other words, its sometimes stupidly difficult to remember to eat during college and uh.... the mom friend never approves...





	Angry Pancakes (its a college mood)

Pidge sat curled into wall mumbling through the pancake she was consuming, eyebrows furrowed as she glared at her laptop. Now this in itself wasn’t too unusual as Pidge went, but the fact that her hands were balled angrily into fists instead of punching at the keys was.

 

Keith stopped to stare as he was heading to the communal study area. Deciding that he really didn’t have that much going for life, the way only indentured college students can, Keith walked up to poke Pidge in the shoulder with a foot.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Keith continued to stare, deadpan, as Pidge angrily attempted to force out a sentence around the pancake she had shoved in her mouth in order to properly flip off her laptop.

 

“Are you ok?” Keith tried again.

 

“No!” exclaimed Pidge, practically skewering the laptop with the sheer force of her frustration. “Every day I have to go fucking _find_ food, _pay_ for food, and _then_ I have to spend time I could've spent on Rover _eating_ food. Apparently it's been decided that because I’m forgetful about it, I’m going to be violently reminded of it now.”

 

She hunched back against the wall, shoving her computer a bit farther away with a foot allowing for Keith to see a yellow lion emblazoned across the screen, preventing all access to the regular functions of the laptop. Underneath read: 20 minute food break! 

 

“Can’t you just hack it away?” Keith asked before realizing his mistake. The glare that had previously been slowly deconstructing the laptop was suddenly and implacably pinned on Keith.

 

“If I could hack it away don’t you think I would’ve done it by now?” Pidge spat at Keith. He merely raised his hands in a sense of confused surrender.

 

“Um. Okay then. In that case, do you want to head up to the Study central with me?”

 

A tired sigh fell from Pidge as she shoved her laptop into her bag.

 

“Might as well. I’ll at least be able to get a coffee.”

 

They trudged, because how else can you walk with a bag full of technology and student debt, up the stairs to where the group met for lunch and homework help.

 

Keith realized a split second after he noticed that Pidge had stopped dead still that he possibly, just maybe, should’ve ignored the situation.

 

There, at the table, in unmistakable yellow, was Hunk. Enjoying his lunch in peace. Pidge stormed over with unreasonable speed considering how much was in her backpack. It was at that moment that Lance miraculously walked up the stairs. Before he could head over to the table Keith swept by, grabbing the other boy and dragging them to the lower level of the Study central.

“Uh Keith buddy what’s going on?” Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith as he followed - more or less dragged - to a booth in the lower level.

 

“Angry pancakes.”


End file.
